


Dinotopia & Jurassic World The Interactive Story Games

by Nicholas98



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Choices, Dinosaurs, Gen, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas98/pseuds/Nicholas98
Summary: Invitations to Interactive Stories!





	Dinotopia & Jurassic World The Interactive Story Games

Jurassic World The Interactive game is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from Jurassic World.

Rules:

1\. Jurassic World The Game's Creatures of land, Water and The Ice age are not the only ones welcome, But, Also Alive and Evolution.  
2\. Hybrids and Super Hybrids are Welcome.  
3\. Other extinct Creatures are Welcomed in here.  
4\. Treat The animals Nicely.  
5\. No Vore or Gore or Death.  
6\. Owen Grady does not have to be the only dinosaur trainer.  
7\. Characters from Ludia's Game are welcomed.  
8\. Code 19 is welcome, But not Deaths, Just a little Damage.  
9\. No age progression, Regression, But, The animals are allowed to have children of their own.  
10\. OCs are welcomed.  
11\. No Chapter should have Jurassic World go out of Business.  
12\. No Humanoid Dinosaur hybrids.  
13\. Jurassic park's original Characters are Welcome.  
14\. Creatures of The Era before The Dinosaur era are welcome.  
15\. Shows for Animals to show their abilities like the pachy arena are welcomed.  
16\. Hybrids of Aquatic are welcomed.  
17\. Same for The ice age animals  
18\. Incidents like animal fights and rampages are welcomed, But no Casualties.  
19\. No fatalities  
20\. Have Fun building The Ultimate Dinosaur Theme park!

Note: Always have your story with a number.

It is yours! Jurassic World! A Whole New World of Possibilities! The Park Is Always open!

<https://infinite-story.com/story/?id=21534>

Enter The world of Dinotopia. Where Humans and Dinosaurs live as equals. Create pages to the world of amazing discovery.  
Soaring adventure and Breathtaking Beauty.  
Dinotopia. And interactive story for all ages by the imagination Of James Gurney and others. Dinotopia! Let The Adventure Begin.

Note: You are welcome to use OCs for This or characters from The 4 main books, 16 Novels, Lost & Hand of Dinotopia, Dinotopia game land Activity center game, Timestones pirates, Sunstone Odyssey, and 1995 by Turner, Mini series, Short lived Tv show, And lastly Quest of The Ruby Sunstone.

Rules:

1\. No Weight Gaining.  
2\. Keep it Clean.  
3\. Every Chapter must never end as adventure is never extinct in Dinotopia.  
4\. Humans OCs are welcome as well as Prehistoric Creature OCs.  
5\. No age progression or Regression at all.  
6\. Nothing inappropriate, ever!  
7\. OCs Dinosaurs and OCs Humans of good are welcome as well as Outsiders and other enemies of Dinotopia and OCs Enemies.  
8\. No Killing Carnivores. Predators are not evil, They are just hungry by Nature.  
9\. It can take place Between Book series, Games and Mini & Tv Series.  
10\. No vore or Gore.  
11\. This is for all ages.  
12\. Leave Your Story with a number for Others.  
13\. Breathe Deep and Seek Peace.

Note: Always have your story with a number.

<https://infinite-story.com/story/intro.php?id=21533>

And Lastly, Feel Free to reply as i always reply if you have any questions.  
Anytime.


End file.
